Leave out all the rest
by Perverted-Panty-Thief
Summary: This is a story based on a song by Linkin Park. No, it isn't a songfic-I think. Events and lyrics coincide. BakuraxRyou. Mild language and some kissing.


A/N: I know I should be working on my other fics, but this story popped into my head this morning. It was unusual because for once, I 'saw' the whole thing play out, which is a first for me. I generally have to stop and think about what is going to happen next in my other stories. So, this is a one-shot, and a little depressing as well. Sorry. The idea comes from another story called "The Last Saskatchewan Pirate" by RabidSquirl, although it has no direct or indirect similarities from the story; they share the same style of writing. If you haven't read it and you like tendershipping and humor, I suggest you do. Anyway, back to describing the story: this is not really a song-fic but a story based on the lyrics. But who knows, maybe it is considered a song-fic. At the end, the lyrics will be there for everyone to read. I'll stop rambling now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Linkin Park nor their songs, and YGO. I think that covers it.

Leave Out All The Rest

Bakura finally lied down to bed after a long day. He was mentally and physically exhausted after going to 'school' that his Hikari forced him to go to, and partying most of the night with Marik and Yami. He sighed and turned over to snuggle with Ryou who was already sound asleep, and after a few moments, he drifted off.

Ryou woke with the sunlight streaming through the window, causing his crystal wind chimes to dance colors across his room. He stretched slightly and reached behind him, feeling for Bakura. He frowned when he realized that his Yami wasn't there. "_Odd_," he thought, "_it's too early for Bakura to be up. Maybe he's fixing breakfast_." Ryou slowly got up, grabbed some clothes, and padded into the hallway bathroom. When he came out, he walked downstairs expecting to see the TV on or Bakura in the kitchen making a mess. But the house was silent. All the lights were off, and there was nobody in the living room or the kitchen. "Stupid Bakura, leaving me by myself and not even telling me," Ryou mumbled. He searched for a note, saying where Bakura went, but there was none. He decided to try the mind-link, hoping to ease the ever-growing uneasiness.

**Bakura…?**

**Are you there? …**

**Bakura…?**

**Answer me, dammit!**

Ryou was becoming annoyed. How dare he not answer! Ryou decided to hunt him down and yell at him for all it was worth. Ryou walked over to the kitchen phone and dialed Yami and Yuugi's house. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Finally, after the fifth ring, someone answered.

Hello?

Yugi? Hey, it's Ryou.

Hi, Ryou. Why are you calling so early?

Sorry. Is Yami there?

_Yeah, sure. Hold on…__Yami wake up. It's Ryou._

_Ryou, what's going on?_

Yami, I'm sorry to wake you, but I thought maybe you knew where Bakura is. This morning I woke up and he wasn't there. And since he went out with you last night, I thought maybe he told you where he was going today.

_Ryou, what are you talking about?_

Have you heard or seen Bakura since last night?

_Ryou…I didn't go out with Bakura last night. Are you ok? You're starting to worry me._

Of course I am ok, just a little mad that Bakura lied to me.

_Ryou I think you must have been dreaming._

Why do you say that?

_Because…Bakura is dead. Did you forget that?_

Yami don't joke like that. It is not funny.

_I'm not kidding. The funeral was three weeks ago. Don't tell me you think that he is still alive?_

Yami! Bakura is not dead. He was here last night. I think you are the one dreaming.

Ryou hung up the phone madder at Yami than he had ever been, long as they had been friends. He dialed another number, this time, Marik.

_This had better be good_

Marik, where is Bakura? Is he hiding somewhere and you are not telling me?

_Ryou…?_

If you say one word about Bakura being dead, I'll kill you.

_But Ryou, Bakura __**is**__…_

No! Bakura is not dead, he's missing, and no one will help me find him!

Ryou started to cry now, after hanging up the phone on Marik. " I will just go look for him myself," Ryou said. He grabbed his house keys, locked the door, and started down the street. '_I'm going to need help, but I can't go to Yuugi or Malik, because they are delusional thinking that Bakura is gone." _This thought started another wave of tears. He started to run down the street to the only other person he knew, that would help. Jounouchi. He reached the apartment door, and began to bang loudly. This was not out of panic; he just knew that nothing else would wake up Jou. He waited awhile and dried his tears, then started banging again. Finally, the door opened, with a very agitated Jounouchi looking at him. Seeing him, Ryou started to panic.

"Jou, go get dressed, you've gotta help me look for Bakura. He's missing. I called Yami and Marik and they both said that he was dead-hic-and I know that he is not –hic-cause he came home last night but when I woke –hic-up this morning he was gone –hic-and I don't know what to do –hic-so please help me and why are you-sniff- staring at me like that?" Ryou took a deep breath, and dried his new tears. At this point Jou had a very concerned look on his face.

"Ryou," Jou began. "I know this has been hard for you. We all miss him, but you've gotta let him go. He's not coming back." Ryou lost it. He attacked Jou, screaming and hitting him on the chest.

"Bakura is not dead! He's missing, I tell you! Why won't anybody believe me? He's not dead. He's not dead. Not dead." Ryou finally calmed down and Jou just held him, whispering soothing words, until Ryou finally fell asleep exhausted from the stress of losing the only one he ever loved.

Bakura awoke with sweat covering his body. He immediately looked for Ryou, next to him but the bed was empty. Frantically he threw the covers off him and ran downstairs calling Ryou's name.

"Ryou! Ryou!"

"In the kitchen, and don't be so loud, you'll wake the dead," Ryou called back.

Ignoring the 'dead' comment for now, Bakura came up behind Ryou, turned him around, and kissed him hard. Bakura pressed Ryou's body to him, to where it was more like a hug, than sexual. Startled, Ryou broke the kiss and looked at Bakura, confusion across his features.

"Bakura are you alright? You look like you took a shower with your clothes on. You are so sweaty."

" I had the worst nightmare ever."

"Oh, um. Let me finish doing the dishes and we can go to the couch and talk."

"Alright." Bakura didn't let go of Ryou.

"'Kura, can I have my body back now?"

"Sure, um, I'll just go sit on the couch."

"Ok, I'll be there in a second."

Bakura was sitting cross-legged on the couch looking like he hadn't slept when Ryou sat down with him.

"Alright, Bakura. Tell me about the nightmare you had."

"I dreamt I was missing. Or something like that. You called Yami and Marik and they had told you that I had died. You were so scared, crying so much. You didn't believe it, said that they were wrong. Even Jou said the same thing. But they wouldn't listen, 'cause they didn't care." Bakura's breathing was shaky.

Ryou was stunned by the dream that Bakura had. It was unusual that he even showed this much emotion, even to him. He didn't need the mind-link to know that Bakura was shaken by this dream.

"'Kura, what is it about this dream that bothers you so much?"

"That if I really died, what am I leaving behind. What will people remember me as, if at all?

"Bakura, of course people will remember you."

"Maybe, but will it be good?"

At this Ryou was silent. It was a good question, but he didn't know how to answer it. This was fine because Bakura was talking again.

"When my times comes, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything." Ryou was starting to become worried at this new Bakura.

"Will you forget the wrongs that I have done? To you, Hikari, and to everybody that I have hurt. The actions that caused you pain all those years ago, that I have tried to make up for every day. Will you help me leave behind some reasons to be missed?"

Ryou was so moved by this speech that he hugged Bakura. Bakura drew Ryou close, enjoying the embrace.

"I have already forgotten, my love," Ryou whispered.

"You don't resent me?"

"Never."

"You promise me you'll keep me in your memory, and leave out all the rest?"

"Always."

Bakura pulled back from the embrace. He looked straight into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He could get lost in those emerald depths.

"You know I could never be who you are," he said.

"I know, and I love you just the same." Ryou replied.

And they kissed. They kissed for themselves. They kissed for the pain of the past. And of the hope for the future.

A/N: Wow, this is so depressing it almost made me cry. Almost. I know I didn't write out the whole song, I thought that it would make a better ending this way. Anyway, this is my first angst-ish fic and I hope I will get some positive feedback. And now, as promised, the lyrics to Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park.

I dreamt I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear:

What am I leaving,

When I'm done here?

Chorus:

So if you're asking me I want you to know,

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

Chorus

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

Chorus

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are


End file.
